


Нужда VS Желание (Need vs. Want)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Holmes Family Christmas, M/M, holiday fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлоку нужно, чтобы Джон притворился его парнем на Рождество. Джон всегда предпочитал быть желанным, а не нужным, но между ними имеются некоторые разногласия по поводу разницы в значении.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040729
Kudos: 14





	Нужда VS Желание (Need vs. Want)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need vs. Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842679) by [Goddess_of_the_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Night/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Night). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Это последний рождественский фик в этом году!))
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Это происходит, как и все остальное в жизни Джона, связанное с Шерлоком — то есть, скажем так, внезапно.

— Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал ко мне домой на Рождество, — говорит он с дивана, глядя на экран телефона, на который только что пришло сообщение.

— Да, конечно, — саркастически говорит Джон, сидя в кресле и поднимая глаза от своего ноутбука. — Зачем?

— Мамочка настаивает, — взглянув на него, отвечает Шерлок.

— Кто-нибудь в вашей семье использует телефон по прямому назначению? — качает головой Джон.

— Эсэмэски эффективнее, — фыркает он в ответ.

— Тогда почему она настаивает, чтобы я приехал?

— Она хочет встретиться с моим парнем, — слегка краснея отвечает Шерлок, вновь смотря в телефон, делая вид, что что-то в нем ищет.

Не так уж часто, после пяти-то лет знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом, Джон оказывается застигнутым врасплох. Он привык к неожиданностям, и, хотя не может знать, что вылетит из уст соседа, он знает достаточно, чтобы понять, что это, вероятно, будет не то, что он думал о себе раньше. Однако, это заявление заставляет Джона поперхнуться воздухом, который он пытался как раз вдохнуть.

— С твоим _кем_? — вырывается у Джона.

— _Парнем_ , — цедит Шерлок сквозь зубы.

Голос Джона становится опасно низким, что означает прилив эмоций.

— Ты сказал своей матери, что мы с тобой _встречаемся_? — он практически шипит.

Шерлок наконец-то смотрит на Джона, сверля его взглядом.

— Нет.

Джон поднимает бровь, явно показывая, что не верит ему, поэтому Шерлок продолжает:

— Я сказал ей, что у меня есть парень, но не сказал, что это _ты_.

— Тогда почему _я_ должен ехать с тобой на Рождество? — уточняет Джон, глубоко вдыхая через нос.

— Кого еще я могу взять? — закатывает глаза Шерлок.

— Не знаю, найми кого-нибудь. Попроси об одолжении. Возьми одного из твоей сети бездомных, они стремятся привести себя в порядок.

— Джон, не будь смешным, — презрительно кривит губы Шерлок.

— Я никуда не поеду.

— Дж-о-о-он, — ноет Шерлок.

— Черт... нет! Из этого ничего хорошего не получится. Я видел достаточно фильмов, чтобы знать, что тот, кто притворяется, чувствует вину за ложь, а тот, кто нуждается в притворщике, стесняется своей семьи, и в восьмидесяти пяти процентов случаев правда все равно выходит наружу. Нет.

Услышав факты, Шерлок переходит к своему традиционному способу мышления, но ему не требуется много времени, дабы обработать информацию.

— Что будешь делать, пока меня не будет? — возвращается он к разговору.

— Что?

— Если не поедешь со мной. Гарри снова пьет, так что ее ты не увидишь, а Мэри сбежала с Дэвидом и их крошечным человечком целую вечность назад, и с тех пор от них ни слуху, ни духу. Что ты будешь делать?

Взгляд Джона абсолютно убийственный. Он сгибает левую руку, жуя губу, пытаясь побороть желание подойти и дать Шерлоку в нос.

— Слишком рано? — немного застенчиво уточняет Шерлок, считав все признаки с Джона.

— Да, Шерлок! — кричит Джон, размахивая руками. — Они уехали десять месяцев назад. Еще даже развод не завершен. Это, черт возьми, слишком рано, придурок!

Он быстро опускает взгляд, а потом снова искренне смотрит Джону в глаза:

— Извини. Мне действительно нужно, чтобы ты сделал это для меня, пожалуйста.

Джон качает головой, пытаясь успокоиться:

— Ты же не прикидываешься человечным, пытаясь уговорить.

— Это не игра, клянусь, — Шерлок вкладывает всю искренность, на какую способен, в слова и во взгляд, и точно знает, что Джон распознает ее.

— Это несправедливо. Не только просить меня, но и вовлекать твою семью в это, — спокойно говорит он.

— Я знаю. Я никогда не думал, что мамочка будет так настаивать на встрече с моим _особенным человеком_ , — говорит он с легким отвращением.

— Она думает, что ты нашел кого-то, кто может тебя вытерпеть — конечно, ей интересно познакомиться с этим сумасшедшим, — губы Джона трогает улыбка.

Шерлок бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, прежде чем медленно произнести:

— Но я _нашел_ того, кто может меня вытерпеть, не так ли? Вот почему это должен быть ты.

— О боже, — говорит Джон, как будто только что услышал досадное откровение.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, — ухмыляется Шерлок.

— Когда мы уезжаем и как долго продлится этот дурацкий план? — прикрывая глаза и покачивая головой спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок оживляется и выпрямляется на диване.

— Мы уедем рано утром в канун Рождества и вернемся двадцать шестого.

— Три дня? — стонет Джон.

— Уверен, ты справишься, — цокает Шерлок. — Но нам нужно купить тебе новые костюмы.

— Я не буду носить костюмы три дня. Если ты хочешь, чтобы это правдоподобно выглядело, мне нужно чувствовать себя комфортно каким-то образом.

— Отлично, — быстро что-то, подсчитав, говорит Шерлок. — Один костюм. Он понадобится тебе в сочельник.

— Прекрасно. Возьму один в аренду по дороге с работы в понедельник.

Шерлок выглядит оскорбленным.

— Нет, ты не сделаешь этого!

— Почему? Что _сейчас_ я сделал не так?

— Я отведу тебя к своему портному и заплачу за костюм в благодарность за согласие.

— Тебе не нужно покупать мою помощь.

— Я знаю, но даже я понимаю, что это за пределами дружбы, и чувствую, что должен выразить признательность.

В течение нескольких секунд Джон ошеломленно на него смотрит.

— Кто _ты_?

Шерлок одаривает его победной улыбкой, а затем встает с дивана, подходит к креслу Джона и, наклонившись, быстро целует его в щеку.

— Я Шерлок — обожающий тебя и безумно любящий бойфренд. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы со мной было как можно проще иметь дело.

У Джона отвисает челюсть, и он быстро захлопывает ее, прежде чем ответить:

— На самом деле ты только все усложняешь, когда притворяешься кем-то другим. Не будь версией Шерлока, будь просто Шерлоком.

— Но никто не станет встречаться с этим Шерлоком, — смущенно отвечает он.

— Ты ведь никому и не позволил попробовать, да?

На следующий день Шерлок просит своего портного о встрече, хотя сегодня и воскресенье. В такси, по дороге на встречу, Шерлок протягивает левую руку и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами правой руки Джона. Тот подпрыгивает и рефлекторно пытается убрать руку, но Шерлок только крепче ее сжимает.

— Есть несколько вещей, к которым нам нужно привыкнуть в течение следующих четырех дней, чтобы все получилось, — объясняет он и ослабляет хватку, когда чувствует, что Джон перестает вырываться, — все остальное должно быть довольно легко, но физические прикосновения потребуют некоторого привыкания.

— Ты пытаешься намекнуть, что мы уже практически пара, лишь не в интимном смысле? — уточняет Джон, бросая на него смущенный взгляд.

Он пожимает плечом и смотрит в окно:

— Мы знаем друг о друге все, мы предпочитаем общество друг друга обществу других, и самое главное, как уже было сказано, ты меня терпишь.

— Отношения — это нечто большее.

— Например? — оглядывается на него Шерлок.

Джону приходится отвести взгляд, когда он тихо произносит: 

— К примеру, быть желанным.

Шерлок хмурится, но такси как раз подъезжает к портному, и Джон отпускает его руку выходя из машины и оставляя Шерлока расплачиваться за проезд.

— Джон... — Шерлок пытается продолжить с того места, где они остановились, прежде чем они войдут в магазин.

— Шерлок, просто забудь об этом. Все в порядке, — он улыбается, но улыбка не доходит до глаз.

Шерлок решает не продолжать разговор в интересах примерки. Это будет нелегкая задачка для портного сшить угольно-серый костюм вовремя, но он, похоже, более чем счастлив выполнить данный заказ.

В тот вечер они решают пойти на ужин к Анджело, и Джон даже не протестовал, когда тот принес им и поставил свечу на стол. За квадратным столом они сидят рядом, а не напротив друг друга. Колени время от времени соприкасаются, и оба пытаются не дергаться так явно.

Когда им приносят еду, Шерлок кладет правую руку Джону на бедро, берет вилку левой рукой и начинает есть. Джон предсказуемо подпрыгивает на пару дюймов от удивления.

— Видишь, вот что я имею в виду. Ты не должен все время подпрыгивать от моего прикосновения, как будто боишься, — говорит Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки с едой.

— Если ты попытаешься лапать меня на глазах у своей семьи, я _буду_ бояться, по-настоящему это или нет.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, и смотрит на Джона:

— О, я тебя умоляю. Если бы я пытался лапать тебя, моя рука была бы намного выше, — он наклоняется ближе к лицу Джона и соблазнительно рычит, — должен ли я показать тебе насколько выше? — Джон сглатывает от тембра его голоса. Он всегда был таким привлекательным? Шерлок наклоняется еще ближе, так что говорит прямо ему в ухо, поднимая руку чуть выше, чем она была вначале. — Мне даже не пришлось бы передвигать ее вверх, касаясь тебя, чтобы ты на меня среагировал; чтобы представить мою руку, сжимающую тебя.

Джон тяжело дышит, лицо пылает от смущения и, возможно, немного от возбуждения. Шерлок сжимает его ногу, прежде чем отодвинуться и продолжить есть, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Ты _не_ сделаешь этого ни перед кем из членов твоей семьи, — откашливаясь строго говорит он, и тоже возвращается к еде.

— Пожалуй, нет, — ухмыляется Шерлок. — Это был эксперимент — я не думаю, что, даже если бы мы ранее периодически практиковались, ты смог бы вести себя прилично, если бы мы попытались сделать это перед остальными.

— Ты ожидаешь, что я буду вести себя прилично, пока ты шепчешь мне на ухо очень _неприличные_ вещи?!

— Просто пытаюсь усложнить задачу.

Джон бросает свирепый взгляд, и они заканчивают трапезу в молчании. Вернувшись домой, Джон сразу же отправляется к себе в комнату на ночь. С него было достаточно Шерлока Холмса за день.

Когда Джон возвращается с работы в понедельник, он видит Шерлока, сидящего в своем кресле с ноутбуком Джона.

— О, прекрасно, вижу ты опять прикарманиваешь мои вещи, — говорит он, снимая пиджак.

— Мой был на кофейном столике, — отвечает Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— И правда, не дойти, — Джон берет ноутбук с кофейного столика и направляется к своему креслу. — Обмен, — говорит он, забирая свой и кладя ноутбук Шерлока тому на колени.

— Сегодня я подумал, что, справедливости ради, чтобы привыкнуть к таким вещам, нам следует попрактиковаться в поцелуях, — продолжает Джон, открывая свою электронную почту. Он горд собой и тем фактом, что даже не покраснел, когда произносил все это, хотя несомненно помогло то, что он не смотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок рассеянно мычит, что поначалу кажется согласием, но затем, похоже, он осмысливает слова и в шоке поднимает глаза:

— Ты только что сказал, что думал о том, чтобы сегодня поцеловать меня?

— Нет. В смысле, да, но нет, — закатывает глаза Джон.

Смущенный взгляд Шерлока не исчезает после этого перла.

— Я думал о том, что делают пары. Что люди привыкли видеть.

— Я действительно не думаю, что моя семья будет ожидать наших поцелуев.

— Ты также не ожидал, что твоя мать захочет познакомиться с твоим парнем. Я не говорю, что они обязательно этого ожидают, но мы должны быть готовы на всякий случай.

— А мы не можем просто поцеловаться на месте, если возникнет такая необходимость? — уточняет Шерлок слегка покраснев.

— Со сколькими людьми ты целовался? — серьезно спрашивает Джон.

— С несколькими, — отвечая, Шерлок краснеет еще больше.

— Первый поцелуй с кем-то абсолютно отличается от любых последующих поцелуев из-за того, что лучше узнаешь человека. Это совершенно очевидно, когда ты видишь первый поцелуй пары, и, если члены твоей семьи также успешны в дедукции, как и ты — они обязательно заметят.

— Справедливо, — решает Шерлок. — Когда бы ты хотел попрактиковаться?

— Как насчет сейчас? Прежде чем кто-либо из нас начнет задумываться об этом.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он, но не двигается с места.

Джон встает, кладет свой ноутбук на сиденье, и знаками показывает Шерлоку сделать то же самое.

— Давай, бери на себя инициативу в первом поцелуе, — предлагает Джон, пытаясь успокоить Шерлока, отдав ему контроль над ситуацией.

Шерлок коротко кивает и подходит ближе к невысокому мужчине. Неловко наклоняется, быстро соединяя на несколько секунд их сомкнутые губы и отступает назад.

Джон не может сдержать вырывающийся наружу смех. Это просто слишком сильно напоминает ему его первый поцелуй со всей неловкостью, которая неизбежно при этом присутствует.

— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок, защищаясь.

— Если бы я лично не был свидетелем твоего поцелуя с Джанин, то мог бы поклясться, что ты солгал о том, что целовался с кем-то раньше.

— Что ж, если ты такой эксперт, то сделай это сам, — бросает вызов Шерлок, не задумываясь о своих словах.

— Не проблема, — заверяет его Джон с хищным блеском в глазах. Шерлок громко сглатывает.

Джон с достоинством входит в личное пространство Шерлока, легко, но уверенно проводит рукой от кончиков пальцев Шерлока вверх, к щеке, смотрит в эти переменчивые глаза, облизывает губы, и удовлетворенно улыбается, когда Шерлок прослеживает взглядом движение языка, и его дыхание становится прерывистым.

Джон сдвигает правую руку с щеки Шерлока на затылок, мягко нажимая и наклоняя его голову к себе. Он уже давно не целовался с мужчиной, — или с кем-то, кто выше — но его это не волнует. Джон наклоняет лицо влево, избегая столкновения носами, и их губы соприкасаются так мягко, что это почти не ощущается. Он со вздохом закрывает глаза и прижимается телом и губами к Шерлоку, кладя левую руку на его бедро.

Шерлок плавится от прикосновений, кладя левую руку Джону на спину, а ладонь правой поверх руки Джона, лежащей на его бедре, прослеживая подушечками его пальцы.

Джон слегка отстраняется, прерывая поцелуй, но лишь только для того, чтобы возобновить его снова, по желанию наклоняя голову и крепче сжимая обе руки. Претендующий.

Наконец, — когда он способен заставить себя отстраниться — Шерлок прерывает поцелуй, прислоняется лбом ко лбу Джона, и они тяжело дышат вместе.

— Не думаю, что моя семья смогла бы сказать, что это был наш первый поцелуй.

— Может быть, и нет, но эксперимент кое-что доказал, — посмеивается Джон.

— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок, отстраняясь с заинтересованным видом.

— Что мы, вероятно, не должны этого делать перед твоей семьей; не думаю, что смогу доверять тебе, что ты отреагируешь прилично в нужный момент, — широко улыбаясь, говорит Джон.

— О, заткнись, — говорит Шерлок, шутливо хмурясь, и наклоняется вперед, быстро целуя Джона в губы. Это выглядело естественным, — и поцеловать, и принять поцелуй — и заставляет обоих улыбаться.

— Видишь? Практика помогает — это будет выглядеть вполне приемлемо на публике, — говорит Джон.

В течение следующих нескольких дней они продолжают готовиться к поездке. Джон купил подарки, от них обоих, для родителей и брата Шерлока, лишь с небольшой помощью от человека, который должен знать, что бы они хотели получить на Рождество, лучше, чем он сам. С постоянной практикой их прикосновения и поцелуи стали чрезвычайно уверенными и естественными. Джон обычно не прикасается и не целует своих подружек так часто, как это происходит с Шерлоком, но чем больше они это делают, тем легче становится, и в этом весь смысл, правда?

— Твой костюм привезли. Я хочу, чтобы ты примерил его, нужно убедиться, что он хорошо сидит, — говорит Шерлок вместо приветствия, когда Джон возвращается домой с работы двадцать третьего.

— Пасиб, — устало произносит он, направляясь в свою комнату. Это был напряженный рабочий день, когда он пытался свести концы с концами, надеясь, что двадцать седьмого, по возвращении, у него будет меньше головной боли.

Джон смотрит на себя в зеркало, висящее на внутренней стороне шкафа. Костюм сидит хорошо — ну, конечно, ведь он был сшит для него, буквально — но морщится, когда видит свое лицо в зеркале. Возможно, он поужинает пораньше и сразу же заберется в постель. Видит бог, ему понадобится отдых, чтобы мириться с семьей Холмсов в течение трех дней.

— Ты спустишься вниз, чтобы я мог посмотреть, или мне подняться? — раздраженно зовет Шерлок из гостиной.

— Да, да, иду, — ворчит Джон, спускаясь по лестнице.

Шерлок замирает, и его раздражение тает, сменяясь благоговейным трепетом. Джон не может сдержаться и краснеет. Шерлок обходит вокруг, останавливаясь, рассматривая под разными углами.

Когда он снова оказывается перед Джоном, то смахивает (возможно, невидимую) пушинку с левого плеча. Он смотрит Джону в глаза, и нежно целует его, самым длинным поцелуем со времени их первого правильного поцелуя.

— Ты замечательно выглядишь, Джон, — говорит он, отступая и глядя ему в глаза, чтобы тот мог увидеть всю искренность его слов.

— Спасибо, Шерлок, — практически шепчет Джон.

— А сейчас, как ты думаешь, нужно ли нам над чем-нибудь еще потренироваться перед завтрашним днем? Мне нужно, чтобы ты был на высоте.

Слова «мне нужно» раздражают Джона, так как они обычно произносятся между любовниками. Не то чтобы Шерлок был его любовником, но он _притворяется_ им. Это похоже на требовательную фразу, не учитывающую его чувства.

Джон шагает назад, его лицо непроницаемо.

— Нет, я думаю, все в порядке. Мы уезжаем в десять утра? — бесстрастно подтверждает он, разворачиваясь к лестнице.

На лице Шерлока появляется растерянность, неуверенность из-за внезапной перемены в поведении.

— Да, — неуверенно отвечает он.

— Хорошо. Тогда увидимся утром.

Джон закрывает дверь в свою комнату и не выходит до конца вечера. Он забывает поужинать.

Утром Джон слишком нервничает из-за того, что вся эта ситуация, наконец, стала реальной, чтобы продолжать злиться на отсутствие человечности у Шерлока.

— Я взял одежду, костюм, туалетные принадлежности, книгу... что же я забыл? — перечисляет Джон, оглядывая квартиру.

— Ты взял подарки? — мягко спрашивает Шерлок, похоже, опасаясь, что Джон еще не вышел из того состояния, в которое он так внезапно впал прошлым вечером. Если Шерлок не будет осторожен, он знает, что Джон может отказаться ехать, а у Шерлока нет запасного плана.

— О, точно! — он подходит к камину, чтобы взять пакет с подарками. Когда он оборачивается, то, наконец, смотрит на Шерлока и на его встревоженное лицо. Джон подходит к нему и берет за руку свободной рукой:

— Прости за вчерашнее. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я не брошу тебя.

Шерлок потрясен уровнем понимания Джоном его мыслей. Он нежно сжимает его руку в знак благодарности, наклоняется и нежно целует в лоб.

— Что бы я ни сделал... — начинает он.

— Шерлок, просто забудь об этом. Все в порядке, — улыбается Джон, опуская руку и направляясь к двери. Шерлок знает, что он слышал эти слова раньше, совсем недавно, но в данный момент не может точно определить, когда именно.

Внезапно раздается звук автомобильного мотора, и Шерлок бросает взгляд на окно.

— А вот и такси. Ты уверен, что мы все взяли?

— Насколько это возможно, — говорит Джон, застегивая пальто, и беря вещи.

Шерлок останавливает его, положив руку на локоть. Джон смотрит в эти постоянно меняющиеся глаза с любопытством.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — искренне спрашивает он.

Джон тронут проявлением сантиментов, хотя он никогда бы не позволил Шерлоку узнать, что это было на самом деле, боясь, что это никогда не повторится.

— Да. Но спасибо, что спросил, — улыбается он.

Следующее, что они понимают — что сидят в такси и едут в сельскую местность. Стоимость поездки просто возмутительна, но, с другой стороны, Шерлок определенно может себе это позволить.

Когда в поле зрения появляется красивый красный дом, у Джона сводит желудок. В последний раз, когда он был здесь, — в прошлое Рождество — он был с Мэри. Конечно, они тогда уже не разговаривали несколько месяцев, но они все еще были женаты. Черт, формально они все еще женаты.

— О боже, что подумают обо мне твои родители? — внезапно Джон начинает паниковать, глядя на Шерлока дикими глазами.

— О чем ты говоришь? Ты же уже встречался с ними, — говорит он так, будто Джон сошел с ума.

— Как раз на прошлое Рождество я привез сюда Мэри. Как долго, по их мнению, мы встречаемся? Или они думают, что я изменял жене? — паника нарастает.

— Джон, посмотри мне в глаза, — мягко требует Шерлок, кладя руку ему на щеку, успокаивая. Джон смотрит на него, и, правда, паника начинает отступать.

— Я не обозначал им временной промежуток, мы можем назвать любой, какой захотим.

— Я просто... твои родители — замечательные, они — идеальная пара, и я не смог бы смириться, если бы они думали, что я... — _недостаточно хорош для тебя_ , хочет сказать он, но не может. Джон не уверен, каких именно отношений он хочет с Шерлоком, но уже давно знает, что во многих аспектах тот всегда был исключением в его жизни.

— Ох, прошу, они так любят тебя, что я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь сделать что-то плохое, — насмешливо фыркает Шерлок.

— За исключением того, что разобью тебе сердце. Если они подумают, что однажды я совершил прелюбодеяние, они могут опасаться, что я сделаю это снова.

Когда такси наконец останавливается, Шерлок все еще смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я думаю, мы оба полностью доказали, что между нами ничего нет. Только ты и я против всего остального мира. Так было всегда. И так будет всегда.

Джон кивает, закрывает глаза и прижимается лицом к ладони Шерлока, все еще лежащей на его щеке. Шерлок снова нежно целует его в лоб, и это быстро становится одним из любимых ощущений у Джона. Это успокаивает и дарит чувство безопасности.

— Ну, что ж, — Шерлок отстраняется и ухмыляется, расплачиваясь с таксистом, — в бой.

Они вытаскивают сумки из багажника и направляются к двери. Не успев дойди до нее, они видят Вайолет, распахивающую дверь с широкой улыбкой на лице. Зайгер стоит позади с бокалом в руке, с более сдержанной улыбкой на лице.

— Шерлок, Джон! — счастливо восклицает она, обнимая сына, когда тот входит. Он быстро вырывается из ее объятий, и тогда она набрасывается на Джона. — Я надеялась, что это ты, — шепчет она ему на ухо. Он краснеет, просыпающееся чувство вины, как он и ожидал, поселяется в желудке. Она отпускает его и смотрит ему в лицо, — О, это _ты_ , правда?

— Ну, конечно, это он, — бодро говорит Зайгер, — кто бы еще это мог быть, он же в здравом уме.

— Я думал, вы сказали, что это Мэри в здравом уме, — говорит Джон, прежде чем успевает остановиться. Он так беспокоился, что они ее запомнят, а теперь сам о ней вспоминает. Идиот.

— О тебе и о ней, да, — он небрежно машет свободной рукой. — Но ты должен быть немного чокнутым, чтобы мириться с моей прекрасной женой или сыном, а? — подмигивает он Джону.

— Спасиб, — только и говорит Джон с улыбкой на лице.

— Шерлок, отведи Джона в свою комнату и устраивайтесь. Боюсь, вам придется потесниться, по крайней мере на сегодня, — надеюсь, ты не против — у нас будет полный дом, — обращается Вайолет к сыну, затем переключается на Джона. — Ты пропустил все в прошлый раз, приехав только на Рождество, но в этом году наша очередь принимать клан Холмсов.

— А сколько… планируется? Я не подумал спросить, — сглатывает Джон, не получая удовольствия от нахождения в больших социальным группах, особенно в тех, где он будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Семнадцать, на данный момент, но только двенадцать смогут прийти сегодня на вечеринку.

— Звучит чудесно, — улыбается он и, похоже, на самом деле имеет это ввиду.

— Мы разложим вещи и вернемся, — говорит Шерлок, протягивая руку Джону, но тот понимает, что нагружен вещами, костюмом и подарками, а запасной руки, чтобы ухватиться за Шерлокову нет.

— Вайолет, вы не будете возражать, если я попрошу вас поставить их под елку? — вежливо спрашивает он, протягивая ей пакет с подарками, который держит в левой руке.

— О, не стоило! Шерлок никогда ничего не приносит, — она выглядит довольной, принимая пакет.

— Никогда не приходи в дом с пустыми руками — так всегда говорила моя мама, — улыбается Джон.

— По крайней мере, ты слушал ее, в отличие от некоторых мальчишек, — она сердито смотрит на своего долговязого сына.

— Как я уже сказал, мы пойдем, разложим вещи, — говорит Шерлок вместо того, чтобы признать ее слова, и хватает Джона за освободившуюся руку.

— Мы скоро вернемся, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Джон. Ему кажется, он слышит, как Зайгер бормочет «Не торопитесь», но не уверен.

Добравшись до комнаты Шерлока, они закрывают дверь и практически падают на кровать.

— А вот это мы не репетировали, — спать на одной постели, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок.

— Думаю, мы справимся и без репетиций. Если только ты не думаешь, что твоя семья потребует посмотреть, как мы занимаемся сексом.

Оба долго и громко смеются от этой мысли.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что мамочка действительно могла бы...

Когда хихиканье стихает, Джон хлопает его по руке, в качестве ответа.

Через несколько минут они спускаются и присоединяются к родителям Шерлока, выпить чаю и поболтать, пока почти час спустя не приходит Майкрофт. Он поднимается наверх, оставить вещи, а затем присоединяется к ним за столом.

— Так это _ты_ , Джон. Нам было интересно, — говорит он скептически. Это будет большой проблемой, убедить человека, который, вероятно, все еще держит их под наблюдением.

— Ну, я рад, что, по крайней мере, подошел в качестве одного из вариантов, — мягко отвечает он. Шерлок, сидящий слева от него, делает преувеличенное движение, чтобы положить руку чуть выше колена Джона, как в тот раз «У Анджело», только на этот раз Джон не пытается отпрыгнуть, а кладет свою руку поверх его руки и пожимает ее.

— И как давно это продолжается? Я думал, твои документы на развод еще не подписаны, — усмехается Майкрофт. Он определенно не ведется.

— К сожалению, это правда, — говорит Джон, затем смотрит на родителей Шерлока, сидящих напротив. — Не знаю, говорил ли вам кто-нибудь, — он бросает взгляд на Майкрофта, — но Мэри ушла от меня к своему бывшему парню, который также оказался настоящим отцом ребенка. Это было около десяти месяцев назад. — Шерлок сжимает его руку в знак поддержки, зная (теперь), как трудно ему говорить об этом. — Конечно, Шерлок оказал невероятную поддержку, и мы просто как-то внезапно перешли к следующему этапу в наших отношениях. Честно говоря, это застало нас немного врасплох.

Шерлок ухмыляется над абсолютной правдой этого заявления. Оно так блестяще сформулировано, что ничего не говорит о подвохе.

— Мне нужен мой блоггер, — вот и весь его туманный вклад в эту тему. Джон стискивает зубы от этих слов и сопровождающего их чувства обиды.

— Все еще не ответили, как долго, — настаивает Майкрофт.

— Через пять дней будет восемь месяцев, — спокойно отвечает Шерлок.

— Я думал, через шесть, — подначивает Джон своего... партнера.

— Это потому, что ты не считаешь начало обольщения, как я.

— _Это_ было обольщением? На столе были человеческие глаза!

— По правде, Джон, тот факт, что они были людьми, и выделяет их как соблазнителей.

Они улыбаются друг другу, почти забыв о членах семьи, присутствующих в комнате. Джон сокращает небольшое расстояние между ними, чтобы быстро и целомудренно поцеловать Шерлока в губы.

— Ты и в правду что-то невероятное.

— Если вы не возражаете... — грубо перебивает Майкрофт.

— Ты же сам выпытывал у них подробности, — замечает его мать. Майкрофт краснеет.

Еще через несколько часов все расходятся, чтобы подготовиться к вечеру. Джон и Шерлок даже не думают о том, чтобы один из них воспользовался ванной комнатой, что дальше по коридору, для того, чтобы переодеться, так как они видели друг друга в разных состояниях раздетости на протяжении многих лет.

Переодевшись, они смотрят друг на друга. Джон естественным жестом протягивает руку, чтобы поправить черный галстук Шерлока, подходящий к его черному костюму.

— Ты действительно прекрасно выглядишь в этом костюме, — вновь говорит ему Шерлок.

— Я знаю. Постарайся сегодня не слишком пялиться на мою задницу, — подмигивает он, заставляя Шерлока покраснеть. — И еще раз спасибо за него. Ты, как всегда, выглядишь стильно.

Шерлок обнимает Джона, когда тот заканчивает завязывать галстук, и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Это для вас. Это все для вас, сэр.

Джон отстраняется и в шоке смотрит на него.

— Ты и в правду только что процитировал «Реальную любовь»1?

— Я учусь, — сияет он, так гордясь собой. Шерлок вновь целует Джона в лоб, а затем отходит.

— Пойдем?

— После тебя, дорогой.

Остальные Холмсы прибывают медленно, и к окончанию Джон был представлен трем дядям, четырем тетям и пяти кузинам — двум девушкам и трем парням. Либо ни у кого из них не было детей, либо их просто не взяли, так как никого из молодого поколения нет. Майкрофт — самый старший из кузенов, затем еще один парень, Шерлок, два других парня и, наконец, девушки, которым на вид чуть больше двадцати. Они также не могут оторвать от Джона глаз и застенчиво хихикают.

— Было бы прекрасно, если бы вы перестали пялиться на моего доктора, — ледяным тоном говорит Шерлок, собственнически обнимая его за талию.

— Шерлок, ну в самом деле, — предостерегающе выдыхает Джон, хотя от этого жеста ему становится немного жарко.

Все очень милые. Три дяди садятся играть в «Юкер»2 и им нужен четвертый игрок, поэтому они приглашают Джона присоединиться к ним. Шерлок прерывает его, сообщая Джону, что ему «нужна ручка», которую Джону зачем-то нужно попытаться найти в доме, который он едва знает. Он ее находит, но не рад формулировке и тому, что из-за него задержали игру. Он виновато улыбается им, и они продолжают игру.

Сорок пять минут спустя Шерлок возвращается, говоря, что ему «нужны маникюрные ножницы» по каким-то причинам. Джон сердито пыхтит и поднимается в их комнату, находя и выхватывая пару из своего чемодана. Возобновляет игру с еще одной извиняющейся улыбкой.

Через тридцать минут Шерлок возвращается, «нуждаясь в своем телефоне, лежащем в кармане его брюк весь вечер и будучи слишком ленив, чтобы залезть в него и вынуть самостоятельно». Ну, хорошо, он не сказал всех этих слов, но Джон просто прочитал подтекст.

Джон встает со стула, изо всех сил пытаясь не устроить скандал, но ему уже надоело сдерживать эти чувства весь вечер, он просто может взорваться. Шерлок не смотрит на него, поэтому он хватает его за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Нет, — рычит он перед тем как умчаться прочь.

Прежде чем он осознает, куда идет, он оказывается в их спальне, глядя в окно на ночное небо.

— Джон?

— Он в кармане твоих брюк, Шерлок, там же, где и пролежал весь вечер, — вздыхая и не оборачиваясь отвечает Джон.

— Ты зол на меня, — печально говорит он, закрывая дверь.

— Расстроен, не зол, — поправляет он.

— Ясно... — говорит он, но явно не понимает разницы.

— Это нечестно с моей стороны, — глубоко вздыхает Джон. — Нечестно ожидать, что ты уловишь такой маленький нюанс, которого не понимаешь.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Я всегда, сколько себя помню, предпочитал быть желанным, а не нужным.

— Я не понимаю. Есть разница?

— Конечно, есть разница, — его гнев вновь нарастает. — _Нужда_ — это то, что должно произойти, и неважно, для кого. _Желание_ — это что-то, что не должно произойти, не должно там находиться, но с ним лучше.

— Я все еще не понимаю, — говорит Шерлок, выглядя расстроенным и потерянным.

Джон вздыхает и резко проводит рукой по волосам:

— Например: тебе _нужна_ была ручка, маникюрные ножницы, телефон; тебе не нужен был _я_ , чтобы их получить. Ты воспользовался мной, чтобы их получить, потому что знал, что я принесу их тебе. Тебя не волновало то, что я наслаждался игрой с твоими дядями, — Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы ответить. — Нет, сейчас я говорю. В тот день, когда ты встретил меня, тебе _нужен_ был сосед по квартире, тебе _нужен_ был помощник, который не был бы Андерсоном, но тебе не нужен был _я_. Любой может сделать это для тебя, Шерлок. Кто угодно. Разница между _нуждой_ и _желанием_ , на которое я подсел, заключается в том, что желание означает, что ты _выбираешь меня_. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я жил в квартире и был твоим помощником, потому что без меня все было бы по-другому, — он делает глубокий вдох и борется со слезами, чтобы сказать самое трудное. — Тебе _нужен_ был парень для этой поездки, тебе не нужен был _я_. Ты не _меня выбрал_.

Джон заканчивает и не может заставить себя посмотреть собеседнику в глаза.

— Почему ты не сказал об этом раньше?

— Ты самый наблюдательный человек на свете — я, честно говоря, думал, что ты все поймешь, — пытается он пошутить.

— Я бы никогда не догадался. Не потому, что не вижу, как это влияет или заботит тебя, а потому, что, то, как ты видишь _желание_ , я классифицирую как _нужду_.

Джон в замешательстве поднимает глаза, и Шерлок продолжает:

— Позвольте мне попытаться переработать твои аргументы, с моей точки зрения. На самом деле мне не _нужны_ были ни ручка, ни маникюрные ножницы, ни телефон сегодня, — Джон свирепо смотрит на него. — Мне _нужно_ было быть рядом с тобой, говорить с тобой, отвлечь твое внимание от моих дядей. Не всякий сможет стать моим соседом по квартире или помощником, даже ты это знаешь. Я — раздражающий человек, чтобы находиться со мной рядом большую часть времени, теперь я это знаю, и для этого требуется особый человек, чтобы иметь со мной дело. _Мой_ особенный человек, которого я очень тщательно _выбрал_.

Шерлок сокращает расстояние между ними и берет руку Джона в свою, играя с его пальцами.

— Что касается этой поездки, я не могу себе представить, как ты вообще пришел к мысли, что есть какой-то выбор, _кроме_ тебя. Я даже сказал тебе, что его нет. Мне _нужно_ было, чтобы это был ты, потому что не могло бы быть никого другого, с кем я мог бы провернуть это. Если бы ты сказал: «Нет», я бы извинился перед мамочкой, попросил, чтобы она никого не приводила, потому что я — человек, который ни в ком не нуждается, — нуждается в _тебе_.

Он подходит еще ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Имея в виду наше разногласие относительно значения слов, позволь мне сказать следующее: я хотел, чтобы ты был во всех аспектах жизни, с самого начала. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя сомневаться в этом.

Когда Шерлок заканчивает говорить, он поднимает подбородок Джона двумя пальцами для определенно интимного поцелуя.

Джон вцепляется в Шерлока, не зная, куда на самом деле приземляются его руки, просто зная, что не может его отпустить. Они каким-то образом падают на кровать, Шерлок поверх Джона, и оба стонут, когда их члены трутся друг о друга.

— Шерлок, — отстраняется Джон, — я хочу, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Я больше не хочу лгать твоей семье.

— Не думаю, что мы лгали моей семье — скорее мы лгали самим себе. Больше никакой лжи.

Джон качает головой и снова жадно его целует.

Раздается стук в дверь, и они виновато отстраняются друг от друга.

— Мальчики, мы надеемся скоро открыть подарки. Мы можем ожидать, что вы спуститесь? — спрашивает Вайолет через дверь.

— Да, мамочка. Еще несколько минут, и наши семейные разногласия будут улажены.

— Ох, я так волновалась. Если ты обидел этого человека, я отрекусь от тебя очень быстро, клянусь богом, Шерлок.

— Я же говорил, что она тебя любит, — ухмыляется Шерлок.

— Обычно бывает не так, — смеется Джон.

Шерлок перекатывается на бок и притягивает Джона ближе, снова соединяя их бедра.

— Как вы думаете, доктор? Вы можете заставить это исчезнуть, или вам нужна рука помощи?

— О боже, — стонет Джон, уткнувшись Шерлоку в шею, — я заставлю это исчезнуть. Если ты прикоснешься ко мне сейчас, я не выйду из этой комнаты, особенно, чтобы встретиться с твоей семьей.

Шерлок посмеивается и снова целует его, на этот раз благоговейно, потому что теперь он может.

— Это определенно не помогает, Шерлок, — говорит Джон, отстраняясь от него.

— Извини, — говорит он, выглядя как угодно, но не сожалеющим.

— Ты совершенно не сожалеешь. Я отойду в ванную комнату, а когда вернусь, пойдем вниз, — говорит он, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь к двери.

— Думай обо мне с любовью, — подмигивает Шерлок.

— О, заткнись, я просто плесну на лицо холодной воды.

Шерлок только хмыкает, улыбаясь в ответ.

Примерно через пять минут они присоединяются к остальным членам семьи в гостиной для открытия подарков.

Когда все заняты разворачиванием очередного подарка, Шерлок поворачивается к Джону и шепчет ему на ухо:

— У меня появилась внезапная _нужда_ избавиться от девственности, — застенчиво ухмыляется Шерлок, — и я _хочу_ , чтобы это сделал ты.

Джон сияет, его сердце сжимается от этих слов.

— Бейкер-стрит, — поддразнивает он, — и ни секундой раньше.

Пы.Сы. В оригинале, отца братьев Холмс, зовут Сигер (Siger). Я было тоже решила сначала оставить, как в оригинале, и даже поменяла Зайгер на Сигер, но потом решила, что во всех читанных ранее фиках, если и присутствует отец Шерлока и Майкрофта, то чаще всего его зовут Зайгер. Так что, я вернулась к первоначальному варианту. Прошу, извините за такое небольшое самовольство)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «Реальная любовь» (англ. Love Actually) — британский фильм 2003 года, в жанре рождественских рассказов, режиссерский дебют сценариста Ричарда Кертиса. Слоган «It’s All About Love… Actually» (с англ. — «Все это про любовь… вообще-то»). 
> 
> В главных ролях задействованы знаменитые актеры, среди них — Хью Грант, Кира Найтли, Алан Рикман, Лиам Нисон, Колин Ферт и Мартин Фримен.
> 
> 2 — Юкер — (англ. Euchre) — карточная игра со взятками, в которую играют командами по 2 человека. Именно благодаря этой игре в конце 19 в. в современной карточной колоде появился джокер, с тех пор он присутствует во всех колодах, хотя во многих играх не используется.  
> Если интересно, то с правилами можно ознакомиться тут: https://www.durbetsel.ru/2_uker.htm


End file.
